


Slzy Démona

by LadyMidnight07



Series: My Oneshot Scrapbook [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Tears, Top Piccolo
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: Piccolo si už dávno uvdomil, že svojho rivala vnímal ako niečo viac, než iba priateľa. No nič nepovedal.Až keď sa manželstvo Son Gokua končí, rozhodne sa nazbierať odvahu...
Relationships: Piccolo/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: My Oneshot Scrapbook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609780
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Slzy Démona

Pozeral sa na oblohu a pri tom rozmýšľal.

Rozmýšľal nad tým, čo mu povedal Gohan.

Mladý Saiyajin za ním dnes prišiel, lebo sa potreboval niekomu vyrozprávať. Stalo sa to už aj predtým a zakaždým si ho Piccolo v pokoji vypočul... no teraz to bolo iné.

Prišiel za ním lebo ho trápil rozvod rodičov.

Piccola tá správa naozaj prekvapila, lebo Chichi a Goku spolu žili už niekoľko rokov ako manželia a doteraz nenastali žiadne problémy. Hoci značnú časť ich vzťahu strávil Goku mŕtvy alebo tréningom, tak sa nečudoval, že Chichi mohla byť nahnevaná... navyše ak prirátal fakt že bol Goku občas tupý ako poleno... no ale žeby to došlo až takto ďaleko?

Ešte viac ho ale prekvapil pravý dôvod:

Vysvitlo, že Son Goku zistil že je na mužov, a nie na ženy.

Všetci v jeho rodine tým boli prekvapený, lebo čosi také od neho naozaj neočakávali... No Chichi to vraj trochu uľahčilo situáciu. Pred pár mesiacmi totiž stretla v meste jedného muža s ktorým si rozumela ako s nikým predtým. Často sa stretávali a ich vzťah došiel tak ďaleko, že s ním teraz čakala dieťa.

Goten príliš nechápal, čo sa vlastne dialo, ale on bol ešte dieťaťom, takže sa to dalo čakať. Mal to šťastie, že si behom vyrastania zvykne na nové podmienky, na rozdiel od svojho staršieho brata.

Gohan skoro odpadol, keď to zistil a takmer ho porazilo, keď na to jeho otec povedal iba: „Dúfam, že ťa ten muž urobí naozaj šťastnou a bude ti lepším manželom ako ja.“

Nedokázal sa s tým vyrovnať. Nie žeby mal niečo proti homosexuálom, ale proste ho s tým otec prekvapil.

„Neviem, čo bude teraz s našou rodinou,“ vzdychol si Gohan, keď dorozprával, čo sa stalo.

„Nie je to nič, s čím by ste sa vy nedokázali vyrovnať,“ ubezpečil ho Piccolo, pričom mu položil dlaň na plece.

„Ale čo na to povedia ostatní? Videl a Satan to pochopili... no Dende, Krillin, Yamcha a ďalší... nemusia,“ strachoval sa mladík.

Namekian naňho pozrel, kým s povzdychom povedal: „Tak im povedz, že Goku nie je jediný, komu sa páčia muži.“

Gohan prekvapene zažmurkal. „Ako? Komu ešte?“

„Mne.“

„Prosím?“

„Povedal som, že aj mne sa páčia viac muži ako ženy.“

„Piccolo, to myslíš vážne?“ neveril mu Gohan.

„Gohan, vieš, že som Namekian a že naša rasa sa skladá výhradne z jedincov mužského pohlavia,“ začal Piccolo a chlapec prikývol. „Pre to sa nečuduj, že sa u nás dosť často vyskytujú homosexuálne vzťahy. Je pre nás úplne prirodzené mať rád osoby rovnakého pohlavia. Nie je to nič, za čo by sme sa mali hanbiť, keďže nemáme ženských zástupcov, a tak sa nesnažíme tie city potláčať. Navyše nám to nijako nebráni v tom mať deti, keďže dokážeme úplne sami priviesť na svet svojich potomkov. Pre to pre mňa nie je neprirodzené byť na mužov.“

„To sa mi nechce veriť,“ žasol nad tým Gohan. Na chvíľu bolo ticho, kým váhavo začal:

„Prečo si to doteraz nepovedal?“

„Nepýtali ste sa ma na to,“ odvetil Piccolo po pravde.

„Takže aj Dende má a Kami mal radšej mužov?“

Piccolo prikývol.

„A... vám by neprekážalo... keby ten muž nebol z vášho druhu?“

Pokrútil hlavou.

„Ani trochu?“

Opäť pokrútil hlavou.

„Ani keď je to pozemšťan? Alebo Saiyajin?“

Opäť iba pokrútil hlavou.

„A tebe sa... páčim, Piccolo?“

„Ak ti ide o to, že som k tebe prívetivý z toho dôvodu, tak si úplne vedľa,“ Piccolo si pretrel oči.

„Prečo?“

„Gohan, poznám ťa odkedy si bol dieťa. Trénoval som ťa. Sledoval som ťa, ako si rástol. Si pre mňa ako vlastný syn. To proste nejde, aby som o tebe uvažoval tým spôsobom. Mám ťa rád, ale jednoducho to nedokážem,“ vysvetlil mu. „Navyše chodíš s Videl. Je mi jasné, že u tebe nemám šancu.“

„Piccolo...“ zašepkal Gohan s dojatým pohľadom.

„To je dobré vedieť!“ vykríkol mladík a hodil sa mu okolo krku. „Aj ja ťa mám rád ako otca.“

Piccolo iba pretočil očami, keďže na takéto jeho reakcie bol zvyknutý.

Aj teraz, keď na to spomínal, sa musel usmiať, nad Gohanovým radostným úsmevom, keď povedal: „Som šťastný, že v tom môj otec nebude sám. Vy dvaja určite nebudete ostatným na smiech. A Dende tiež nie.“

Rád videl toho mladého Saiyajina sa usmievať, lebo si bol vtedy istý, že všetko je v poriadku.

No... stále nedokázal uveriť tomu, že Goku bol na mužov.

Po toľkých rokoch...

Pri pomyslení na to cítil, ako mu zovrelo srdce a ozvala sa stará rana, o ktorej si myslel, že sa zahojila.

Bola to stará, hlboká rana, na ktorú už takmer zabudol.

Rana, ktorú mu spôsobil práve Goku.

Bolo to v deň Veľkého turnaja bojových umení, kedy boli ešte nepriateľmi a na ktorom sa, po troch rokoch tréningu, opäť stretli. Práve prebiehal Gokuho štvrťfinálový zápas s Chichi, keď sa to stalo. Goku sa opýtal Chichi, čo jej pred rokmi sľúbil a ona mu nahnevane odpovedala:

„Sľúbil si mi, že si ma vezmeš za ženu!“

Pri tejto vete si Piccolo pripadal, akoby mu niekto vrazil dýku do srdca. V prvom okamihu mal chuť prerušiť zápas, vrhnúť sa na Gokua a vymlátiť z neho dušu... ale nechápal prečo.

A práve to mu v tom zabránilo, aby to urobil.

Až potom, keď turnaj skončil a Goku ho porazil, si po istej dobe uvedomil, prečo sa tak cítil.

Ľúbil ho.

Ľúbil Son Gokua, bojovníka, ktorý mu už dvakrát prekazil možnosť stať sa vládcom sveta.

Pri tom vedomí mu prvý raz stiekla po tvári slza. Prvá slza, ktorú za svoj doterajší život uronil, patrila mužovi do ktorého sa zaľúbil a o ktorom vedel, že jeho nikdy milovať nebude. Neskôr preronil aj mnoho ďalších, zakaždým, keď videl Gokua umierať, kým ho opäť neoživili. Hoci ho pri tom nikto nevidel, lebo sa hanbil ukazovať slabosť, preplakal aj niekoľko nocí, kým sa mu vrátil jeho chladný postoj k veci.

Po rokoch sa s tým naučil žiť.

Jednak vďaka Gohanovi a jednak pre to, lebo sa naučil tešiť sa z jeho šťastia.

Ale teraz...

Teraz nevedel čo má robiť.

Stále ho ľúbil, bol preňho jediným vo vesmíre, ale bál sa.

Má mu to povedať?

Riskoval by odmietnutie, keďže šance na to, aby to tak cítil aj on boli malé.

Keby mu to nepovedal a čakal, kým si Goku nájde niekoho iného, bol by späť vo svojej zabehnutej rutine... a uvedomil si, že to tak nechcel. Nechcel v sebe naďalej dusiť lásku, ktorú cítil k tomu Saiyajinovi a tá stará rana ho v tom utvrdila.

Chcel mu to povedať. Aj keby jeho šance neboli ktovieako veľké.

„Ak mám byť odmietnutý, tak nech! Musí to vedieť!“ povedal si, vstal a vyrazil.

Gohan mu povedal, že jeho otec sa sťahuje naspäť do chatrče, kde predtým býval so svojim starým otcom. Tá chatrč sa tiež nachádzala pri hore Paozu, hoci o dosť hlbšie v lese, takže Piccolo približne vedel, kam má ísť. Navyše dokázal vycítiť Gokuho ki, čiže sa nemusel báť, že ho nenájde.

* * *

Podvečer dorazil k malej čistinke, kde sa nachádzala chatrč. Nebola nijak veľká, alebo luxusná.

Bola to obyčajná, na pohľad stará chatrč postavená z kameňa.

Vedel, že Goku je vnútri a tak pristál pár metrov od nej a v duchu sa pripravil na to, čo chcel urobiť.

Nemal čas zaváhať, lebo dvere sa pootvorili a Goku nazrel von.

„Ahoj, Piccolo!“ pozdravil ho so svojim typickým úsmevom.

„Ahoj, Goku,“ odzdravil Piccolo.

„Čo ťa sem privádza?“

„Potrebujem sa s tebou o niečom porozprávať,“ odvetil Piccolo.

Goku sa na chvíľu zatváril prekvapene, no rýchlo sa opäť usmial a otvoril dvere dokorán.

„Poď ďalej,“ pozval ho a on poslúchol.

Vo vnútri to bolo celkom útulné. Hoci to bola iba jedna izba, vošla sa do nej celkom veľká posteľ, stôl, pár stoličiek a ohnisko na ktorom sa dalo variť.

„Posaď sa,“ povedal Goku, kým si sadol na posteľ a kývol hlavou na stoličku oproti posteli.

„Radšej postojím,“ odvetil Piccolo, pri čom sa rozhliadal po chatrči, len aby mu nemusel hľadieť do očí. Bol nervózny a cítil, že ak by mu mal hľadieť do očí, tak by to nezvládol.

„Tak, o čom sa chceš rozprávať?“

Piccolo naprázdno prehltol, kým začal: „Je tu niečo, čo som ti mal povedať už dávno, no nevedel som ako... A keď mi dnes Gohan povedal, že si... no...“

„Povedal ti o tom, že som zistil, že som na mužov?“ ujasnil si Goku.

„Áno, potreboval sa o tom s niekým porozprávať.“

„Ach, iste! Dobre vie, že tebe sa môže zdôveriť s čímkoľvek, tak išiel za tebou,“ prikývol Goku. „Keď som to oznámil, dosť ho to zaskočilo. A potom to s tým rozvodom...“

„Nemusíš si robiť starosti, porozprával som sa s ním o tom... A musím ti povedať, že ho vlastne trápilo hlavne to, čo na to povedia ostatní. Ubezpečil som ho, že ja ani Dende proti tomu nič nemáme. U našej rasy je to bežné a...“

„Moment, Namekiania sú na rovnaké pohlavie?“ čudoval sa Goku.

„Áno, keďže naša rasa sa skladá iba z mužov. Ako som povedal, u nás je to normálne.“

„Takže aj ty a Dende ste..?“

Piccolo prikývol.

„No teda!“

„Gohan bol tiež prekvapený, ale potom bol rád, že v tom nie si sám a to ho upokojilo... No a s tou vecou súvisí to, čo som ti chcel povedať.“

Goku nič nepovedal a tak Piccolo pokračoval ďalej: „Totiž... pamätáš sa na súboj s Kráľom Piccolom? Myslím, ten na hrade.“

„Áno, pamätám sa,“ prikývol Goku podozrivo pokojne. „Kráľ Piccolo bol veľmi tvrdý protivník, ktorého dosť vytáčalo, keď ma jeho útoky nezabili.“

„Aj, no vyvolávalo to v ňom obdiv.“

„Obdiv?“

„Obdiv voči tvojej húževnatosti a vytrvalosti. Bol si jediný protivník, ktorý ho takto zaujal a... dokázal vyviesť z mieri. A neskôr, keď sme sa stretli mi dvaja, si bol... opäť tým najväčším súperom akého som stretol. Na turnaji sa ti darilo a nemohol som sa dočkať nášho zápasu, kým...“ Piccolo na chvíľu zaváhal, než pokračoval: „... kým neprišiel tvoj zápas s Chichi a ona povedala, čo si jej sľúbil.“

„Zarazilo ťa to?“

„Dosť,“ priznal sa Piccolo.

„Nie si sám,“ vzdychol si Goku. „Tiež som nemohol uveriť, že som čosi také sľúbil a nespomenul si na to...“

„Nie... nezarazilo ma to tým spôsobom,“ povedal Piccolo rozpačito. „Alebo aspoň nie z rovnakého dôvodu... Ja... neviem, ako ti to mám povedať. Je to... zložité.“ Mal chuť si nafackovať. Čo je zložité na tom, povedať mu, čo k nemu cíti?

„Niekedy činy povedia viac ako slová,“ povedal Goku a Piccolo naňho prekvapene pozrel. Čosi také by nikdy nečakal, že povie práve on.

Ale mal pravdu.

A hneď mu napadlo, čo môže urobiť.

Zhlboka nadýchol, podišiel bližšie a keď zastal pred ním, naklonil sa k nemu. Saiyajin z neho nespúšťal oči a zvedavo nadvihol obočie, keď mu položil obe ruky na plecia.

Piccolo naňho chvíľu bez slova hľadel, kým zavrel oči, naklonil sa ku Gokuovi a pobozkal ho.

Cítil, ako sa jeho telo naplo, no venoval tomu len málo pozornosti, pri pocite jeho teplých pier na svojich. Piccolov jazyk pomaly našiel cestu do jeho úst a on skúmal každý kút a vychutnával si sladkú chuť, ktorá mohla patriť iba Gokuovi.

„Piccolo...“ zašepkal Goku, keď sa od neho odtiahol, aby nabral dych, pri čom si uvedomil, že pred ním kľačí, takže boli zhruba na rovnakej úrovni.

Namekian mu pozrel do očí, kým bruškom palca prechádzal po jeho lícnej kosti.

„Mal som ti to povedať už dávno, no nemal som k tomu odvahu,“ začal potichu, „Keď som ťa videl s tvojou rodinou, bál som sa povedať, čo k tebe cítim. Bál som sa povedať, ako ma vie tvoj úsmev zahriať pri srdci. Ako ma baví pozorovať ťa v boji, lebo si skutočne silný bojovník. Aký som šťastný, z každého tvojho víťazstva. A... bál som sa povedať, ako veľmi ma bolelo, keď som ťa videl umierať. Zakaždým som si pripadal, akoby vytrhli časť zo mňa... zakaždým to bolelo ako nič predtým a keď si sa vrátil... keď si sa vrátil, bol som opäť celý... no stále tu bola vec, ktorá ma trápila.“

Sklonil hlavu, keď si uvedomil, že mu po lícach stekali slzy. „Goku... ja... Ja ťa ľúbim. Uvedomil som si to pred rokmi na tom turnaji a... doteraz som ti to nedokázal povedať, lebo som ťa nechcel stratiť. No teraz... teraz chcem, aby si to vedel.“ Opäť mu pozrel do očí. „Počúvaj... mne už je všetko jedno. Chcem len, aby si vedel, čo k tebe cítim. Ja pochopím ak ty... to tak necítiš. Len ma nezavrhni, pros...“ nedokončil, lebo mu Goku položil dlaň na líce. Vtedy si uvedomil, že sa naňho nežne usmieva.

„Piccolo, nemusíš sa báť. Aj ja to tak cítim,“ povedal mu Saiyajin, kým sa naklonil k nemu a než ho pobozkal, zašepkal: „Aj ja ťa ľúbim.“

Piccolo si pripadal, akoby mu malo srdce vyskočiť z hrude.

Opätoval bozk a kým ho Goku objal okolo krku, on presunul ruky k jeho pásu, pritiahol si ho bližšie, až sa ich hrude dotýkali. Než si to uvedomil, sedel na zemi a Goku mu sedel obkročmo na stehnách. Skúmali si ústa a chceli len cítiť toho druhého. Najviac ako to bolo možné.

Piccolove prsty kĺzali po Gokuho chrbte smerom nadol a keď prešli po mieste, kde predtým bol chvost, Saiyajin sa zachvel. Piccolo sa nad tým v duchu usmial a začal po tom mieste kresliť jemné krúžky, čo vyvolávalo ďalšie chvenie.

„P... Piccolo...“ zastonal Goku, keď Namekian prerušil bozk, zložil si turban a odhodil plášť. Potom sa presunul k jeho krku, kde začal krúžiť perami po jeho pokožke. Neodolal a jemne ho uhryzol, kým po tom mieste prešiel jazykom. Jeho partner pri tom podnete túžobne zastonal, čím Piccola podnietil pokračovať. Zatiaľ jeho ruky rozviazali Gokuov opasok, kým prsti opatrne vkĺzli pod jeho lem nohavíc...

„Počkaj!“ zvolal Goku náhle a on zastal.

„Mám prestať?“ opýtal sa Piccolo ustarane.

Goku pokrútil hlavou a váhavo sa opýtal: „Urobíme to... až do konca?“

Piccolo cítil ako mu horia líca, kým mu odpovedal: „Rád by som... ale nebudem ťa do ničoho nútiť, Goku. Ak chceš, aby sme prestali, tak...“

„Nie, ja len... že v tom prípade by to bolo oveľa pohodlnejšie na posteli... pre nás oboch...“ skočil mu Goku do reči, kým sa naňho rozpačito usmial.

Piccolo sa nad tou poznámkou pousmial, zatiaľ čo ho jednou rukou chytil vyššie na chrbte, druhou o čosi nižšie a vstal. V tú chvíľu ho Goku objal rukami okolo krku a nohami okolo pása, akoby sa bál, že spadne.

Piccolo sa usmial ešte viac nad touto, preňho neuveriteľne roztomilou reakciou. Nemohol si pomôcť, no Gokuho občasná roztomilosť bola jednou z vecí, ktoré na ňom miloval.

Vyliezol s ním na posteľ, opatrne vyzliekol Gokuho i svoje tričko, kým ho pomaly uložil na chrbát. Sklonil sa nad neho a začal ho bozkávať na krk, rukami krúžiac po obnaženej pokožke. Postupne za mieril nižšie, ako rukami, tak aj perami, ktoré zastali na jednej z Gokuho bradaviek. Pri tom kontakte sa Goku zachvel a následne zastonal, keď po nej Piccolo začal krúžiť jazykom a občasne ju obdaroval nežným zahryznutím. Rukami sa zatiaľ dopracoval k okraju jeho nohavíc a spodnej bielizne. Zašli podeň, pričom jedna z jeho rúk zastala na jeho úde. Nežne ho uchopila a pumpovala v jemnom rytme, ktorý vyvolal stony z hrdla nedočkavého Saiyajina.

„Ach... P... mm... Pic... colo... ja... och...“

„Užívaš si to, však?“ usmial sa Piccolo, kým mu stiahol nohavice a roztiahol nohy.

Goku náhlivo prikývol, vzápätí si zahryzol do spodnej pery, keď doňho opatrne vnikol dvomi prstami. Piccolo si toho všimol a presunul sa k druhej bradavke a druhou rukou mu opäť pumpoval stvrdnutý úd, pri čom tentoraz pritlačil a zrýchlil. Výsledok sa dostavil v podobe hlasitých stonov a vzdychov, ktoré svedčili o narastajúcom vzrušení jeho partnera.

„Ah... Piccolo... pro... prosím... mm...“ ozval sa Goku po chvíli.

Piccolo sa presunul k jeho krku. „Hm? Potrebuješ niečo?“ opýtal sa, kým ho naň nežne pobozkal.

„T... teba...“ odvetil mu chvejúc sa.

Namekian sa odtiahol a vyzliekol si nohavice, pri čom sa usmial nad tým ako ho Goku sledoval so žiadosťou v očiach a ako ešte viac roztiahol nohy. Piccolo sa usadil medzi ne, pri čom si dlane oprel pri Gokuho hlave a veľmi pomaly doňho vnikol. Nechcel to príliš uponáhľať, lebo chcel, aby to jeho partnera príliš nebolelo. Cítil ako sa jeho telo naplo, ako ho chytil za plecia a videl ako, ťažko dýchajúc, ohol chrbát. Snažil sa ho upokojiť jemnými bozkami na krk a šepkaním chlácholivých slov, kým doňho nevnikol úplne.

Chvíľu zostali zomknutý v tejto polohe, pri čom sa ich pery spojili v nežnom, pomalom bozku. Na jeho konci mu Goku kývnutím naznačil, že môže začať.

Spočiatku bol pomalý a nežný, bral ohľad na to, že je to, podľa všetkého, Gokuho prvá skúsenosť s mužom. Chcel, aby sa mu to páčilo a nie aby cítil bolesť. Nechcel, aby ich prvý čas spolu, vnímal v bolesti.  
Pritvrdil, až keď to po ňom chcel on.

Netrvalo dlho a obaja sa ocitli na hrane. Piccola doháňali Gokuho vzdušené vzdychy a stony, k šialenstvu. Dlho čakal na túto chvíľu a teraz si vychutnával každý okamih. Kedysi o tom sníval a teraz sa mu to splnilo.

No bolo to ešte lepšie, lebo to bola skutočnosť a tento fakt ho vzrušoval najviac.

Balansujúc svoju váhu na jednej ruke, druhou uchopil jeho úd a pumpoval ho v rytme svojich bokov. Pri tom podnete začal Goku stonať ešte hlasnejšie, čo bola hudba pre Piccolove uši. Pritlačil zovretie a aj pritvrdil, hoci stále dával pozor, aby mu neublížil.

„Ah! Piccolo... ngh... ja asi- Ach!“ Goku sa ťažko vyjadroval, ale Piccolo vedel, že je rovnako blízko ako on. Čoskoro vyvrcholil a Piccolo ho nasledoval. Skolaboval na menšieho Saiyajina, no zdalo sa, že mu to nevadí, lebo ho objal okolo krku a nežne ho pobozkal na líce.

Usmial sa a objal ho okolo pása.

„Piccolo?“ ozval sa Goku po dlhej chvíli.

„Hm?“

„Vieš ako si mi povedal, že ma ľúbiš od toho turnaja, kde sme sa po rokoch opäť stretli?“

„Áno.“

„Mne trvalo trochu dlhšie, kým som sa zamiloval,“ povedal mu a Piccolo sa prekvapene odtiahol.

„A kedy sa to stalo?“

„Keď som videl aký si bol láskavý ku Gohanovi,“ odvetil mu s úsmevom, „Po prvý raz si vtedy ukázal cit a... vedel som, že patrím k tebe, hoci som bol s Chichi. Dlhé roky som váhal, kým som vyšiel s pravdou von. Chcel som za tebou potom zájsť, ale nevedel som ako ti to povedať. Som rád, že si spravil prvý krok ty... No mrzí ma, že si musel tak dlho čakať...“

„Nemusí. Ty si stál za to čakanie,“ usmial sa Piccolo a nežne ho pobozkal. Na konci bozku sa uložili vedľa seba a behom chvíle obaja zaspali v hrejivej náručí toho druhého.


End file.
